


A Bad Influence

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [25]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baseball, Bickering, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Shuichi, Kokichi and Kaito play baseball in the park, only to break someone’s window.[Prompt 25: “It’s time to get the hell outta dodge.”]





	A Bad Influence

“Come oooooon, Kaito!” Kokichi yells, waving his arms in the air and jumping up and down. “Hit it straight to me!”

“I can’t hit it until he pitches, you dork!” Kaito says. “Hurry up, Shuichi!”

“Yeah! Pitch the ball!”

Shuichi pulls his cap down to stop the sun shining in his eyes, adjusting his battered old baseball mitt. Honestly, the way these two carry on would make you think they’re professionals playing a national game. Instead, they’re three ten year olds playing alone in the park, their school bags on the grass as makeshift bases.

“Okay, okay,” Shuichi says. “Get ready.”

He does a slightly wobbly windup, and lobs the ball towards the tree behind Kaito. Kaito swings and the ball hits his wooden bat with a clunk, sending it soaring across the park.

“All right!” Kaito yells, dropping the bat and running.

“I got it, I got iiiiiit!” Kokichi shouts, tracking the ball with his eyes and running after it.

But the ball moves too fast for Kokichi, and does over a fence. And when a loud shattering noise emanates from behind the fence, all three of them freeze in place.

Shuichi gasps. “Kaito, did you…?”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Kaito yells.

“Hey, guys!” Kokichi hollers, running over as fast as he can. And then, in English, Kokichi puts on an awful American accent and says, “It’s time to get the hell outta dodge.”

“What?” Shuichi says.

“Speak Japanese, idiot,” Kaito says, picking up his bat.

Kokichi stares at them with crocodile tears in his eyes. “Don’t be mean. I was just trying to be funny. But, seriously, we need to run before we get in trouble.”

As they run out of the park, Shuichi has to wonder why these two always cause trouble. Are they a bad influence?


End file.
